1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for performing a division on a Galois field binary polynomial, and additionally, to an apparatus and method for a division of a Galois field binary polynomial using a Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) processor.
2. Description of Related Art
A division of a Galois field binary polynomial may be used frequently by a coding apparatus for error correction, or by an encryption apparatus for security. A considerable amount of time may be consumed to process the division of the Galois field binary polynomial for a long dividend polynomial.
To reduce processing time when a division of a binary polynomial is processed using an Application-Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC), a new ASIC has to be developed each time an error correction coding and encryption scheme changes. As another example, if a division of a binary polynomial is processed using a programmable processor, a flexible response to a change in a standard may be provided. However, the range of the application may be limited due to a low processing amount of the division.